Multimodal endpoints are increasingly available. For example, many smart phones can support a number of network services. These can include, but are not limited to, cellular voice service, cellular data service, Wi-Fi, and Bluetooth. For incoming session requests, such as a voice call, although the device can be reachable by many technologies simultaneously, it is preferable to present one communication session request to the end user. However, in practice, the end user is typically presented with multiple communication session requests where multiple communication networks are available.
When there are different communication networks with different properties, calls may arrive at unpredictable times. If calls arrive at the same time, each incoming call can result in a “pop up” that appears at nearly the same time. This can confuse the user, or prevent the ability of the user to easily distinguish between and answer the desired incoming call attempt. In addition, users typically have a difficult time arbitrating between many incoming requests that actually represent the same call. If the delays are larger, it may be difficult for users to associate the different notifications together as alternative notifications for the same call. In addition, the behavior of the multimodal device may only allow a single incoming call at any one time. Therefore, if a call is answered, a later call may be rejected automatically due to resource contention on the target multimodal device. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a solution that presented a single communication session to a device with multimodal capabilities.